Episode 8570 (19th August 2019)
Plot Nate asks Moira how she's doing after yesterday. Moira claims to be fine then removes Nate's hand from her arm and orders him to do his job. Faith and Zak resolve to put their kiss behind them. Charity informs Paddy that they'll need to move out of the pub for four weeks whilst the dry rot is resolved. Matty feels awful for not seeing through Jono and Ste and refuses to hand over Jono's driving license to Cain, insisting he should be the one to sort this. Will returns to Keepers Cottage. Both Harriet and Dawn are delighted to see him although Harriet plays it cool and leaves the house to give Dawn and Will some space. Paddy wonders how he'll tell Chas about having to move out, especially with it being so close to the baby's due date. When Cain enters the café, Charity suggests he could put Chas and Paddy up. Cain is forced to agree, unaware he's also agreeing to take Bear in too. Vanessa and Tracy make arrangements for Frank's funeral. Afterward, Tracy invites Amy for lunch. Wracked with guilt, Amy tries to make excuses but she cannot get out of it. Bernice asks Diane to accompany her into Hotten later but Diane has already arranged to have lunch with Victoria. Bernice is jealous of all the time Diane has been spending with Victoria recently and reveals to her mother that she wanted her to accompany her to go wedding dress shopping. A bumbling Paddy finds Bear in the backroom and tells him he doesn't care if he can't read and assures him he's not a disappointment. At the farm, Nate finds a worked-up Matty whacking the couch with a baseball bat. Matty breaks down and admits he bottled confronting Jono and Ste. Bear shows Paddy a letter that Paddy's mother, Barbara wrote to him and asks Paddy to read it out. Paddy reads over the letter then tells Bear that his mum loved him but hesitates when Bear asks him to read the letter out loud. A Moira listen in, Matty explains to Nate how Cain had a go at him and made him feel weak and emasculated so he said he'd sort Jono and Ste but he couldn't. Matty explains he's sick of feeling and being treated differently from other lads. Nate urges Matty to call the police on Jono and Ste and then make up with his friends. Will tells Cain he can start back at the garage in the morning but Cain informs him he no longer has a job since he did a bunk. Jacob hates seeing Tracy so upset so suggests to David that they take her on a picnic to take her mind off things. David hopes Jacob thinking of Tracy means he's thinking less of Maya although Eric proposes Jacob might be trying to take his mind off his exam results. Diane tries to offer Bernice an olive branch by bringing her some bridal magazines and asking about her wedding plans but Bernice isn't in a forgiving mood. Harriet offers to have a word with Cain for Will but Will wants to fight his own battles. Matty calls the police. Moira doesn't understand why Matty thought violence was the answer to dealing with Jono and Ste. Nate reveals Cain riled Matty up and questions when she's going to see Cain for what he is. Paddy admits to Marlon that he lied to Bear about the contents of Barbara's letter although Marlon reminds him that Bear will read the truth once he learns how. Nate tells Moira that he doesn't think Cain deserves her. When Amy appears at the farm, Nate kisses her in a not so subtle attempt to make Moira jealous. Cast Regular cast *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Backroom and beer garden *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes